Branching out
by milacarr
Summary: The first chapter of an AU Thunderbirds. What if the boys got married, and their wives became Thunderbirds too? John and OC Ardy branch out into the spy business. Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Ardy, and the basic storyline
1. Chapter 1

Settling down at the computer in the common room she shared with Alan and Fermat, Ardevorian Tracy began the paper she had yet to write. Seeing as she had yet to write it, and it was due in just a few hours, Ardy figured she had better finish it. Fingers dancing over the keyboard, she began to write on just how ethics affected the care doctors were able to give. Until the insistent buzzing of the common room phone drove her to distraction, tossing her hands up in the air. Looking over the ten thousand-word essay, she pressed send on the email attachment, and then snagged the phone. Peering at the caller ID, then pressing the talk button and lifting the phone to her ear. His smooth, calm voice so familiar to her, yet... Always a surprise to her came through the phone and into her ear.

"Is Ardy there?" spoke the voice of John Tracy, Ardy's husband of nearly a year. Letting a soft smile play over her face, she stood, leaving the computer running, her assignment still on the screen.

"Hello John love." Ardy nearly purred out to him, wishing he were actually there, to touch. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not hear the door open and close, the boot falls on the carpeted floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, she was surprised when she backed into a solidly flesh object. Turning around, meeting Johns hot gaze, she ended the call as he folded his cell phone closed.

"Hi back, Ardy. I couldn't wait for you to get home tomorrow, so I decided to come here and get you." John said, hugging his little wife close. Stroking the backs of his knuckles over her smooth cheek as he lifted her up face to face, cuddling her in his arms. Moving over to the couch where he sat down, settling her in his lap. Smothering a yawn, he studied her face.

"I thought you were up on Thunderbird Five." Ardy said, nuzzling her face into John's chest, smelling his essence in his shirt. Closing her eyes and resting against him, trying to smother her own yawns. Curling her small fist in his shirt, they both began to doze, Ardy's head on John's chest and Johns head on the top of Ardy's head.

"Ardy, Ardy! Results from finals are in!" Alan and Fermat galloped through the door of the common room, startling John awake, which shot to his feet. Ardy fell on the floor with a yelp, springing to her own feet with a grumble and a rub to her hiney. Shooting a glare to John, who gathered her back to his side with a mumbled "I'm sorry". It was Alan's turn to apologize now, as they made promises to meet later and scrambled off to their room. Curling Ardy close to him once more, he looked around. Picking up a take away menu, he showed it to Ardy.

"Shall we order something for dinner? It has been a few hours since we fell to sleep. I'm hungry, and you must be too." John started to pat his pockets, searching for his phone when Ardy thrust the cordless into his hands. Watching his wife pull a pillow back over her head, he patted her back and laid the throw over her. Soon, their dinner ordered, they snuggled down on the couch together in front of the fireplace.

"Aren't you glad you're graduating this year, Ardy? Now you can come home and be with me" he plucked the pillow from her head and kissed her full lips, eliciting a yelp, and then a chuckle. She wasn't really mad at him, never was for long. Both of them knew this, and soon John was atop Ardy, pulling at her clothes.

Luckily, the deliveryman decided to ring the doorbell.


	2. What to do?

Chapter Two

Ardy picked at crab Rangoon; peeling away the crunchy little wanton spires that she did not like to eat. Too much fat for something so tasteless. As she picked the crunchiness off, she handed them over to John who munched on them. See, John didn't like the middle, and Ardy didn't like the outside, so it worked out well. Fermat sat on the couch, his meal spread around him in alphabetical order. Alan sat in the chair, eating whatever Ardy or John placed into his hands. It showed just how different the two dorm mates were. John broke the silence as she popped a shrimp into his mouth, talking around the slightly greasy morsel.

"So when's the graduation ceremony, Ardy?" he asked, petting his hand across his little ones head.

"Next week, but I'm not sure I'm going." She complained a bit under her breath. Ardy wasn't a very outgoing, public person, and John's chosen duty assignment of Thunderbird Five suited her quite well.

"Ardevorian McKay Tracy. That is practically blasphemy in this family, and you. No, you don't know it. No Tracy has ever NOT walked... at anything. No College graduation, no school graduation." John was nearly insane over this, and Ardy did the only thing she knew how to inflate his rant. She tickled his side.

Just a few hours later, Ardy was tossing a printout of her final grade statement onto Jeff Tracy's desk. Waiting until he picked up the paper to gratefully lower herself into a seat, she watched him over steepled fingers. Turning her head, she watched the monitor as John paced outside the door to the office. She knew her grades were good, knew Jeff would be proud. John didn't know though, because she didn't tell him. Alan had warned her as she printed off her semester grades that Jeff liked to know first. For once, she deferred to her father in law instead of her husband.

"This is a very good GPA, Ardy. You've upheld the Tracy name well." Jeff offered her his right hand, ready to shake. "Congratulations, Doctor Tracy. Why don't we invite John in and set some reservations over in London for some supper?"

"Thanks, Dad. I'll get right on that." Ardy nodded, pressing her hand into his to firmly grip, shake. Nudging her elbow against the intercom, she spoke into it. "John, come on in." she invited, licking her bottom lip. Pulling her hand from Jeff's hand, she looked to the door as it swooshed open. John nearly ran over to her, scooping her up and swinging her about.

"Four point oh, you sly little rat. Why didn't you tell me Ardy?" He spoke as if he had been slighted, but in truth, he was proud. His little spitfire was respecting the rules, even the unspoken rules of the family. She was good for him, but also the family.

"I'll make that reservation then, and change my clothes. Ah... Dad, John and I were thinking about getting away for a few days. If it's too much of a hardship though, we won't go."

Ardy watched Jeff consider this, rubbing a hand over his face. He gave a soft smile, and then nodded.

"Alright you two, you can go, but not for very long. You remember that emerald room panel we got a link on the other month? Well, we got a line on it. We need you two to pose as honeymooners, going to check out the islands confiscated items hold for it. You've got five days."


	3. Changes

Chapter Three

The flight to London didn't take long when they got into one of Scott's Excelsior jets. Once John programmed their destination, he was able to put the ship onto autopilot. This gave John an excuse to pull his drowsy Ardy into his lap, curling his body around hers. They had been apart for so long, he knew, but knew also that that would be getting a little better. Alan would be graduating with a degree in astronomy and engineering in two years. During the summer, he and Tin Tin could go up and give John a spell on terra firma. Brushing locks of Ardy's thick coppery red hair behind her shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. There was so much that they were saying right now, with no words at all. The soft strokes of her fingers along his forearms, the way her face turned into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"John, I need a haircut. Do you think we could find a pair of scissors when we get into the flat?" Ardy spoke softly, not really wanting to shatter the comfortable silence of the cockpit. Pulling out a lock of her calf length hair, studying the split ends. It was too long to do anything with, so she opted for tying it into a bun or into a ponytail. Still, wind and dry climates of the Colorado college that she and the boys had attended had taken its toll on her hair.

"Why do you say you need a haircut, love?" John asked, wrapping his fingers around the same lock of hair and giving it an affectionate tug. Ardy closed her tired eyes once more, rubbing her hand over her forehead, trying to massage away the pressure there.

"I just feel like its time for a change, John. It's so long, all I can do is keep it tied back, and so maybe its time to cut a few inches?" Ardy smiled a sleepy smile up to John, stroking her fingers along his arm once more.

"How short then, baby?" John asked, laying the strands over her breast. When she lifted her hand, laying it over a spot, she looked up to him.

"Just about here, do you think?" When he nodded, she gave a soft smile. "Why don't you go get us the scissors then?" She slipped off his lap, going to a stool overlooking a radar console. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair, she flipped out the length that hung down, pooling on the metal deck. In a moment, she felt John pressing up against her back, tugging her head backwards so he could lean over and kiss her. It was long, wet and not nearly enough. With a groan, he released her hair and let her straighten up. Shaking out her hair once more, he pressed his hand to the predestinated place on her back. Balling her hair up in his left hand, he made a snip with his scissors. Three feet of auburn red hair dropped free to the deck.

"Oh God, that feels so much lighter" Ardy said as she swung her head back and forth, getting a feel for her new hair. It still hung down to the middle of her back in soft waves and with this she was pleased. Slipping off the stool, she turned towards John and pulled him into a hug. John set aside the scissors to tug her into his arms, lifting her and walking back towards the cockpit. Placing Ardy back into the co pilot's chair, he stepped back to the pile of hair and scooped it up. He planned to use the hair in the grip of his fencing saber. Putting the hair into a Ziploc bag, he closed the bag and popped it into their suitcase. Going back to the cockpit, he lifted Ardy as he sat down into the pilot's seat. Depositing her into his lap once more, he noted she was sleeping and let her lie as he arranged to land at Heathrow airport in ten minutes.

John lifted Ardy up into his arms, slinging the suitcase's strap over his shoulder as he disembarked. Nodding to the flight attendant who was opening the door for them, he descended the stairs slowly so he wouldn't jostle her. Once he was on the tarmac, a sporty blue car drove up, a man held the door open. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened that door and placed Ardy in, the suitcase in the back. Moving along the front of the car, he thanked the man and got into the car, speeding off to their London flat. London was Ardy's favorite city, at least for the next few years. Feeling Ardy stir, he caught her hand in his, smiling over her as he merged into heavy traffic.

"Well good morn to you, love." John chuckled as he watched her, bleary eyed and trying to fight the urge to slap at the windows, rolling them up to escape the smog of London air. But he knew that they were both grateful for the time away together.

They were soon at their flat, Ardy barely making it up the stairs and into the alcove, where she pressed her palm to a plate and let it read her prints. The door opened, and she stumbled in, falling into bed with her boots on.

John smiled as he leant in the doorway, watching her sleeping form. His poor little bookworm, she was so tired. Letting her rest, he moved off into the office, grabbing a paperback as he sprawled on the new leather couch. It was black, smoothing out into the blue-black décor of the flat. Jeff thought their flat looked like a bruise, and the boys usually agreed. It seemed though, that exhausted rescuers used their flat more than the actual owners did. John credited it to Ardy's innate ability to see exactly what was soothing, and package it into a room that may be a bit love den-ish but it was functional. She had also redone the command center in shades of white and red. So far, it had worked to motivate the procrastination station named Alan. Jeff had actually been talking to Ardy about re-doing the house that Alan and Fermat shared. So far, Ardy had been trying to talk him out of it, but Jeff persisted.

Pushing himself up, John wandered into the kitchen, leaving the unopened paperback on the couch. Uncorking a bottle of cognac, he poured a little into the bottom of a handy water glass, downing the contents in a swallow. He didn't really need it, he just enjoyed that luxury of being able to have a drink at night. Closing his eyes, he braced his hands on the wood laminate of their counters, sweeping a hand over the window shades to open them. Ardy should be all right after a few hours nap, and then he would surprise her with a visit to the shops. She would like that. Picking up the phone, John began arrangements.


	4. A new assignment

A few hours later, Ardy stared into a mirror critically eying a sleek cocktail dress. John, as she knew, sat right outside in a plush armchair, his patience never faltering. Ardy smiled gently and leaned a hip against the wall of the changing studio. The cheesy grin on her face came from thoughts of her John, the way he spoilt her rotten. Giving a soft sigh, she pushed up to stand straight once more. She moved out towards the door, opened it and stepped out into the little shop. Twirling to let the skirt of the satin dress flare out, she continued on without breaking stride. Stopping just short of him, she leaned and gave him a kiss. At first, they ignored the beeping from John's pocket, but then Jeff's voice rang through the small shop. John pushed up, grabbing Ardy's hand and tossing bills onto the counter as he went by. Once out onto the street, he fished a cell phone from his pocket, engaged the call.

" What took so long John? We've got important business. Pack for a sea recovery. Light scuba, few oxy-tanks." Jeff disconnected, leaving Ardy staring over Johns shoulder with wide eyes.

"He has to be kidding." Was all that Ardy said as John ushered her towards the car and into the confines.

"Somehow, wife of mine, I don't think Dad kids." John gave her a soft smile as he eased out into traffic.

They were on their way within an hour's time. The briefing was short, not so sweet. They would be posing as newlyweds by the name of Gipe. Dorothy and Emmett Gipe. It was something only John and Jeff knew of. The name of Ardy's maternal grandparents. Their mission would be to find a way into the Aruban islands underwater customs hold. Rumor had it that a panel of emerald from the Russian palace throne room had surfaced along their coast, only to be recovered and held in customs, no one knowing what they had. It was a priceless artifact chock full of history.

After the briefing, John settled to sleep as Ardy piloted the aircraft for once. Settling back in the chair, she switched to auto pilot and turned her head to watch him. She was startled at just how strong her love for him was, as she physically reeled from them. A shake of her head as she righted herself, whispering gently to him.

" I..love you John."


	5. Getting down to Business

They arrived not long after setting out. Ardy stood, walked the few steps to where John still lay, half reclined. Leaning over, she brushed a few errant locks from his face. Normally he was well groomed, but ever since he had learned that she liked longer hair on a man, he had grown his hair out a few inches. Now, the edges curled slightly around his ears and along his eyebrows. Rubbing her cheek along his, she called his name softly.

"Come along love, its time to go to work."

He blinked blearily for a moment before sitting up and kissing her. Gentle and warm, it was like a homecoming, but then again, most of his kisses were. Nuzzling closer to him for a moment, she breathed in deeply. His scent was musky, with notes of sandalwood. Something she had hated as a child, but had turned to for comfort in times of need. Pulling back, she smiled fondly at him.

"Are we ready, Mr. Gipe?" She suppressed laughter.

"Of course Dorothy." He answered with another smile.

With a steady nod, she held out a hand, and when he took it she went along, leading him out the hatch. There were those silly little people with the Hawaiian shirts and the plastic leis, trying to mooch off of Hawaiian success with the tourists. Ardy put on a grateful smile and tried to act like she didn't want to be anywhere else. It wasn't very hard, seeing as she would follow John anywhere. John placed a hand at Ardys back, led her along towards the tarmac where a shuttle waited.

It took ten long minutes to get them to and checked into the hotel. Finally, their wait was over. Entering their suite, John led Ardy into the room and shut the door behind them. A quick scan around revealed their bag near the entrance to the bedroom. John pressed a kiss to Ardys forehead and walked to the table, where a stack of papers lay. Rifling through, he picked out a few and offered them to her.

"We should make a few friends, Ardy. They could come in handy."

When she agreed, he tossed her a bag, then went into the bedroom to change into a pair of swimming trunks. Reappearing a few moments later, he found Ardy applying a touch of lip gloss. The bikini she wore was emerald green, turning her large eyes to sparkling pools of inky green. Biting back a groan, he merely took her offered hand and left the suite to lounge around the pool with a few of the other guests.

It was midafternoon the next day when Ardy nudged him.

"I think its time we get going." She turned to the rest of their little gathering, and while wearing a sheepish grin, explained that she had been too long without her Emmett bear. It was all John could do to keep from laughing. Soon, they were up and running towards their suite. John was handed a skin suit, but he couldn't keep from staring at his little one as she peeled the rubber up her own body. Catching him in the act, she grinned and tossed flippers at him.

"Get dressed Emmett. Its time to go."

Laughing slightly, he dressed and followed her out to where sand met surf. She strapped into a harness contraption, and then attached a connecting belt to his waist. John hated swimming in new waters, was terrified of new depths and often stopped swimming altogether once in the water. Together they entered the warm water and struck out for a tiny little manmade platform about four leagues off. It wasn't long before Ardy was towing John. However, they made it to the customs hold quickly, and Ardy and john peeled out of their skin suits and into his trunks and her bikini. Prowling down the halls, they located a security guard and attempted to hide from him. John sneezed though, making Ardy jump and her elbow caught a vase on a shelf. The guard caught them, and John made to subdue.

The guard shouted something in Dutch that sounded like a snake had been released. Deadliest something or other, but before Ardy could interrupt, John had caught him on the temple and knocked him unconscious. It was too late however, because they both heard an angry hiss, and Ardy felt something piercing her back. Reaching back, she found scales. The snake hanging from her back. Turning slowly towards John as the snake disengaged from her back. The fear in his eyes mirrored her own. Already she was shaking, sweating, and she clumsily fell down the wall as she reached for its support. Frantically, John flipped her and began sucking poison and spitting it to the side. Realizing that it was already in her system, he flipped out his cellular and began screaming for someone to pick them up, running along the hallways until he found another security guard. Shutting his cellular, telling the guard his wife had been struck by the snake. The guard produced a needle and a small vial, and John took it and ran, already shooting up the needle. John slid like a baseball player up next to Ardy, jamming the anti-venom into her shoulder. But she didn't stir, stayed facedown where he had left her. Tossing the needle away, he lifted her into his lap, buried his face into her shoulder.

It couldn't be the end of them… Could it?


End file.
